


Lucifer at LUX

by Antarctic_Echoes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer visits the LUX Convention





	Lucifer at LUX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/gifts), [MissHellfire666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHellfire666/gifts).



> This is for Amy and Kathrin, it was a pleasure to meeting you both.  
> Thank you for supporting my work, you are awesome.
> 
> This hasn't been betaed, I wrote it on my phone in the hotel room, but it had to get out.

Lucifer stared up at the imposing brick edifice of the Hilton Brighton Metropole and frowned.   He had heard that a Lucifer convention was being held here, but he had never received an invitation.  Imagine that! How could anyone have a gathering of satanic worshippers and not invite him -- the main attraction?  Not only that, they had named the event after his nightclub -- LUX -- without asking him! The nerve!

As soon as he had heard about the event, the fallen angel had crossed the Pond and come right over.  He wasn't about to let this slight go unpunished. He was the Devil, after all -- he belonged here!

Taking the entry stairs two at a time, he strode up to the revolving doors and pushed his way through.  He was immediately struck by the number of women populating the lobby, and very fine-looking ones, at that.  A smile touched his lips. Well! This was a change from the usual people who claimed to be his followers, with not a single goat head in sight.  

When one of the women caught sight of him, she gave an excited squeal and ran toward him.  Lucifer blinked. That wasn't the usual reaction he got when humans saw his Divine splendor -- mostly they sashayed over and asked for sex -- but he was all for screaming, too.  He was an easy-going Devil. 

At the woman's cry, everyone turned to look at him, and then they, too, shrieked.  Lucifer suddenly faced a mad stampede of excited women. Terribly flattered, he preened as they formed a circle around him.

“Now, now, ladies, there's enough of me to go around....”

He thought that would call them down, but it didn't.  In fact, it had the opposite effect. They grabbed at his clothes and began shouting, “We love you, Tom!”

Tom?!

Bloody hell, who was Tom?

The fallen angel's face grew hot as his temper started to rise.  Was some wanker imitating his devilish good looks? The world should have known by now that there was only one Lucifer Morningstar!

His insides twisted as the women surrounded him on all sides.  Normally all the attention wouldn't have bothered him at all, but he wanted to be admired for himself, not because they thought he was this Tom character!  

So he did the only thing he could do -- he fought his way through the crowd and ran.

Once outside, he strode quickly down the street until the women stopped following him.  A frown marred his face as he peered back at the hotel through the darkening gloom. The reactions of the women had been decidedly odd.

Straightening, he fidgeted with his cufflinks, then smoothed down his black jacket and waistcoat. He had to get to the bottom of this, and standing on the sidewalk wasn't going to get him any answers. Taking a deep breath, he marched back to the hotel and peered through the glass of the revolving door.  The women were still there, talking animatedly to each other. 

How was he to get past them?  He jammed his hands in his trouser pockets and paced.  Every few minutes, he stopped to stare into the window before he resumed his agitated walk.  There had to be some solution, other than taking the bull by the horns and getting mobbed....

“Mr. Ellis?” 

Lucifer turned at the sound of the voice behind him.  Two women stood there, their eyes big and round as they gawked at him.  One was small with dark hair and wore a thick coat, while the other was taller with auburn hair.  The tall one actually reminded him of the Detective.

His heart squeezed painfully in his chest.  He had asked Chloe to come with him to his convention, but she had cried off.  Her spawn needed her, she had said. Lucifer wasn't sure if that was the truth or if she was still terrified of him.  He truly hoped it was the former.

He looked at the two women again.  They seemed nice, and even though they thought he was the charlatan, they weren't grabbing at his clothes.  He cleared his throat.

“I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else.  My name is Lucifer Morningstar.”

He thought the women would be disappointed, but instead they exchanged excited whispers with each other.  He thought he heard something like “he's in character,” but he couldn't be sure.

“Can you sign my poster?” the smaller one asked and held out a big sheet of paper to him. 

Lucifer took the stiff photo and looked at it.  It was actually quite a nice rendition of him. Pleased, he puffed out his chest.

“My pleasure, my dear.” Digging into his jacket pocket, he produced a pen -- for the Devil was always prepared to sign autographs -- and signed his name with a flourish.  

She took the poster and beamed at him. “Thank you.”

The taller woman handed him her poster.  “Oh, mine too, please!”

“Of course.”

He was puzzled over why they giggled over his signature, but humans never ceased to surprise him.  Shrugging, he decided to enlist their help.

“I would like to get inside this hotel, but I can't seem to get past those women....” His voice trailed off as he glanced through the revolving doors again, then turned back to the women.  

They looked at each other and nodded, as if coming to a consensus, before looking at him.

“We can help you,” they said in unison.

Lucifer grinned at them.  “Lovely! So what's the plan?”

The cute, short one handed him her scarf, while the taller one who reminded him of Chloe gave him her knitted beanie.

“You can disguise yourself with this,” the tall one said.

The small woman gave him a bright smile.  “Don't worry, we'll get you inside.”

“Splendid!  And to whom do I owe this timely rescue?”

“Amy.”

“And I'm Kathrin,” the taller one chimed in.

“Well, any time you're in Los Angeles, come by LUX. The drinks are on the house.” He handed his business card to them, then frowned as they whispered to each other and giggled.  The fallen angel didn't know what was so amusing about his card, but perhaps they just liked to laugh...? Shrugging to himself, he wrapped himself up in his disguise and followed the women into the lobby.

The hat and scarf worked incredibly well.  The women who had mobbed him before barely glanced at him as Amy and Kathrin herded him up the mahogany horseshoe staircase.  

They led him down a serpentine corridor until he reached a set of tables covered with a dark blue cloth.  A blonde bearded man caught sight of him and cried, “Why aren't you in the main hall?! You have a panel to host!” 

Without warning, Lucifer found himself getting dragged away by the bearded man.  He barely had time to wave goodbye to his two saviors and toss their belongings back to them before he was pulled down a long hall. 

The people passed by him in a blur, but one face popped out of the crowd.  His heart skipped a beat. Chloe!

“Detective!  Detective!”

She smirked as they passed.  “Wow, Tom, just because it's a Lucifer convention, you don't have to be in character all the time!”

The fallen angel's heart dropped to his knees.  Even his partner thought he was the charlatan?!

“But -- but Detective!”

Her laughter echoed around him as she disappeared behind a corner.

Stunned, he let himself be dragged down the hall, his stomach churning.  How could the Detective not recognize him, after all that had happened between them?  And why was she here in Brighton, when she had told him she couldn't leave her spawn behind?

His mind full of questions, Lucifer didn't even realize he had been thrust into a huge room full of screaming people until the noise broke through his thoughts.  The bearded man pushed him to the front of the stage and announced over the microphone, “Ladies and gentlemen, Lucifer himself is here to answer your questions! Let's give a warm welcome to the amazing Tom Ellis!”

Bright lights suddenly blinded the fallen angel.  He shielded his eyes until they adjusted. When he could finally see, he found himself before a sea of faces.  He cleared his throat. “I'm not this Tom Ellis fellow -- I'm Lucifer Morningstar.”

Screams and whoops filled the room.

Buoyed by the response, he straightened and thrust out his chest.  “What is it that you all desire?”

The reaction to his question was thunderous applause.  He wasn't sure what he had said to make them so exuberant, but he didn't mind.  He loved the adulation he was receiving.

A queue formed at the center of the room.  The first girl took the microphone and asked, “How does it feel to be playing the Devil?”

He smiled at her.  “I'm not playing, darling.”

Everyone cheered.

A man was next in line.  “What’s going to happen now that Chloe knows you're the Devil?”

Lucifer was taken aback by the question.  “How did you know that the Detective has seen my Devil face?”

The man smirked.  “Dude, everyone knows it by now.”

Lucifer chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to digest this fact.  He hadn't counted on the Detective telling the world he was the Devil. A few long seconds passed as he tried to gather his wits about him.  “Well then, we'll have to see, won't we?”

Another woman took up the microphone.  “What does your daughter think of the convention?”

The fallen angel goggled at the question.  “Daughter?  I don't have a daughter.  I'm a responsible Devil... and I abhor children.”

An audible gasp filled the room, and a few people laughed nervously.  The woman who had asked the question chuckled as she looked around her, avoiding his eyes.  “You're quoting the script, right?”

Lucifer cocked his head.  “Script? Whatever are you talking about?  I always tell the truth. The Detective's little spawn isn't bad, but the others?” He pulled a face.  “Terrible creatures.”

A hush fell across the hall.

The next woman took a hold of the microphone.  “Do the kids get along well with your fiancee?”

“Fiancee?!”  Lucifer's eyebrows drew down.  “Whatever are you talking about?  The Detective and I are hardly at that point yet.” He wanted to add that it wasn't for lack of trying on his part, but decided that these people didn't need to know that.

As if sensing something wrong, the audience started to shift restlessly in their seats.

“Was shaving your beard symbolic of something?” the next person asked.

“Beard?  I've never had a beard.  I've let my stubble grow a little long at times, but why would I want to look like a lumberjack?  The Devil has a dashing image to maintain.” Lucifer proudly rubbed his knuckles against his waistcoat.  

As disgruntled mutters filled the room, the bearded man who had dragged Lucifer to the hall walked on stage with a man in tow.  The fallen angel's eyes widened at the sight of his doppelganger. This had to be the Tom fellow whom everyone was mistaking him for.   

The man's hair was a little too curly for his taste, and he had that wretched beard.  He wore a tee shirt and jeans... A far cry from the devil's own Armani suit. Lucifer sniffed disdainfully.  How could anyone mistake this sod for him? It was ludicrous! 

The fallen angel looked the man up and down with critical eyes.  He could hardly believe the women were mobbing him for this human, but there was no accounting for taste.  But the Detective, on the other hand.... What had he done to her so that she hadn't recognised him? A glint entered the fallen angel's eye.  Well, he’d find out if he had to tear the human's arms and legs off. No one messed with his detective -- no one!

“You!” Lucifer cried, lunging at the charlatan, but suddenly strong arms grabbed him from behind and dragged him of the stage.  “What is the meaning of this? Unhand me!”

Meanwhile, the bearded man took the microphone from the fallen angel's hand and addressed the crowd.

“Sorry, folks, this crazy cosplayer tried to get past us.  I now bring you the real Devil himself, Tom Ellis!”

“But I'm the real Devil!  You can't do this to me!  I demand answers!”

But it was too late.  Before he knew it, Lucifer found himself dragged out of the hotel and thrown onto the sidewalk.  The bearded man stared balefully at him.

“If I ever catch you at a LUX convention again, you'll regret it.” Then he turned on his heel and went back inside. 

Lucifer was so insulted, he could barely get a word out.  The very nerve of that human! The urge to put on his Devil face and smite him was very great, but then a thought occurred to the fallen angel.  What would the Detective think?

His brows furrowed.  Chloe had called him Tom.  So had everyone else, for that matter.  It was almost like an episode of The Twilight Zone....

And then it occurred to him: Dad.  This was Dad's doing, there was no doubt in his mind.  Cursing under his breath, he glared at the stars above him and shook his fist at the sky for good measure.  Dear old Dad was always interfering!

It was quite obvious to Lucifer that his father was trying to replace him with this Tom character.  Well, he refused to be replaced. There was only one Devil, and his name was Lucifer Morningstar! He'd take care of the charlatan, get his detective back and show the world who the real Devil was!  Nodding to himself, he started to make plans....


End file.
